


SERENDIPITY

by bucciaratt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, SakuAtsu Week, SakuAtsuWeek2021, Strangers to Lovers, atsumu barista, atsumu cantor, kiyoomi escritor, mais fluffy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucciaratt/pseuds/bucciaratt
Summary: Tantas estações se passavam, e Kiyoomi ainda estava sozinho. Era primavera, e mesmo depois de um coração partido, ele não esperava que um café derrubado, uma simples palavra ou uma flor de cerejeira iria significar tanto."É realmente uma palavra muito bonita. Talvez se fosse pra definir nossa relação. Você. Eu falaria serendipity"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	SERENDIPITY

**Author's Note:**

> kudos

Era a quinta vez naquele dia em que Kiyoomi suspirava, poderia ser por um problema sério, mas na verdade era por amor. Seria mentira se ele falasse ter sorte nessa situação toda, na verdade ele mesmo criou um lema pra isso, ou melhor, criou um costume pra isso. Aí você se pergunta "Como assim costume?", bom, podemos dizer que ele gosta de conquistar corações todas estações, e junto delas sair de ilusões mais dolorosas.

No verão ele ficou com Ushijima, ou pensava estar ficando, para o outro tudo aquilo era apenas uma amizade. Em outono ele conheceu Akaashi, estava se apaixonando até ser apresentado pro namorado dele, Bokuto. Outra estação, outra ilusão e agora na ordem era inverno, onde ele estava amando ser esquentado embaixo das cobertas por Terushima, até descobrir que estava sendo usado.

Já era primavera, a estação do amor, não é como se ele estivesse se apaixonando novamente… Na verdade ele conheceu uma pessoa, Kita. Sim, podem xingar ele, Kiyoomi realmente não para quieto.

— De novo?! — Komori estava incrédulo, não acreditava no primo ter toda essa energia pra gostar de alguém. — E a sua fobia?

— Como assim de novo? — Sakusa revirou os olhos. — E eu faço terapia, além disso, meu próprio terapeuta falou que é bom eu começar a se apegar mais às pessoas.

— Tenho certeza que ele não quis falar nesse sentido… — Seu primo murmurou, recebeu apenas um olhar feio.

— Olha, o Kita é uma pessoa incrível, não é como se ele fosse dar um de Akaashi e me apresentar o namorado. 

— Você tem poder nas palavras, eu ficava quieto.

Assim encerrou o assunto, os dois continuaram no cafézinho enquanto comentavam sobre a vida amorosa de Komori, a qual realmente dava certo. Após ver o celular vibrar, Kiyoomi começou a ler para ver o que era, o que fez sua cara imediatamente cair.

— O que aconteceu? Alguém morreu? — Komori lançava olhares pro celular do outro.

— Kita. 

— O quê?! Ele morreu?! — Komori quase gritou.

— Ele quer me apresentar o namorar o novo. — Falou abaixando a voz enquanto via o primo relaxar.

— Para um escritor de romance, você não tem muita sorte no amor. — Komori riu, não recebeu nada, apenas um olhar triste.

Ele apenas suspirou, deu tchau a seu Komori e se pôs a caminhar em direção a sua casa.

Poxa, por que acontecia logo com ele tudo isso? Ele queria discutir com o universo sobre isso, principalmente por estar colocando pessoas desse tipo em sua vida. O que custa mandar uma pessoa que não quer se aproveitar e que não namora? É prima-

Tirando de seus pensamentos, Sakusa via o café pingando de seu casaco que não tinha nem um mês de uso.

— Aí meu deus! Me desculpa, de verdade, não era minha intenção, eu só me distrai um pouco, é sério, eu nem sei o que falar. — Ele estava estressado e agora um estranho tinha esbarrado nele. Obrigada universo! 

Ele apenas suspirou, não iria ser rude.

— Tá tudo bem… — Ele murmurava enquanto tentava se secar com a manga da blusa. — Foi minha culpa. — Não era realmente culpa dele.

— Eu realmente sinto muito. — O estranho suspirava mais alto que Kiyoomi, parecia ter perdido sua vida ali. — Você pode me passar seu número?

Inacreditável, nesse momento, e um estranho quer o número dele. A pessoa na sua frente logo percebeu a cara, não era essa a intenção.

— Digo, pra mim te levar num café e te pagar um casaco novo. — Sua expressão logo suavizou. 

Na verdade ele não ligava, claro estava estressado, mas apenas passou o número e foi embora logo. Ouviu um breve tchau, mas corria logo pra que chegasse em casa e deitasse em sua cama.

Estava triste, mas já deveria saber que isso iria acontecer de algum jeito.

Será que o universo poderia lhe mandar um amor de primavera?

No dia seguinte acordou batendo a cabeça, e com o celular vibrando com mensagens de um estranho. Estranhou, mas depois lembrou do incidente do dia anterior, nem sabia o nome da pessoa em que ele se esbarrou.

Bufou enquanto rolava as inúmeras mensagens de desculpa, apenas respondeu um simples 'ok' e virou pro lado pra poder dormir. Ele ainda tinha que se encontrar com Kita naquela noite.

  
  
  
  


O namorado de Kita era perfeito. Ele era jogador de vôlei profissional, e muito doce, por um momento se perguntou se ele poderia ser assim namorando. Ele se sentiu mal depois.

Deu seus últimos acenos, e virou caminhando para casa, tentando por pelo menos um minuto, se contentar com sua própria presença.

Não entenda mal, não é como se ele não se amasse, ele se ama, Kiyoomi já passou por muitos momentos em sua vida, sempre procurando se amar um pouquinho mais. 

Ele sempre ri de quando Komori briga, reclamando do mesmo só ligar para relações e romances, ele não sabe que Sakusa sente apenas uma urgência, e é o de ser tocado, acariciado, beijado. 

Esperava que seu primo o entendesse.

Seus pensamentos foram parados pelo celular que não parava de vibrar, provavelmente mais um idiota te ligando. Quando foi passar o dedo para rejeitar, descobriu que o número já estava salvo. Não lembrando de quem era, apenas atendeu.

— … _ Alô?  _

— Sim? — Ele respondeu confuso.

—  _ Ah, é. Sou a pessoa com quem você esbarrou ontem. Prometi te pagar um café hoje… _

— Me pagar um café? Hoje? — Ele não se lembrava desse momento.

—  _ Sim… Você me respondeu só com um 'ok'. Olha, se você não quiser vir está tudo bem, eu posso apenas pedir pra alguém te entregar. _

Silêncio. Ao mesmo tempo que ele não queria ir, sentia algo te dizendo que deveria. Talvez aquilo te daria uma distração.

— Ok.

—  _ Ok? _

— Estou agora mesmo indo te encontrar, tchau.

_ — Tch- _

Nem sabia o nome dele, Kiyoomi andou até o café que foi dito nas mensagens mais cedo. Mas café de graça, não perderia essa oportunidade.

  
  
  


Enquanto chegava no pequeno café, ouvia música alta saindo de lá. Não sabia dizer, mas era uma melodia doce. Tinha alguém cantando. Ele chegou um pouco mais perto, entrando e vendo inúmeras pessoas hipnotizadas.

No palco estava um homem loiro, com os olhos brilhando por conta da luz refletida. Seus dedos dedilhavam o piano, enquanto cantava, coincidentemente, uma de suas bandas favoritas. Let it All Out do Coin

Enquanto seus olhos se cruzavam, tudo ao redor de Kiyoomi passou por um momento de câmera lenta. O sorriso tímido do homem em sua direção o pegou de surpresa, o que o fez cair na real, após lembrar que ele era o  _ estranho.  _

Se xingou, ele não acreditava que estava sendo grosso com alguém  _ assim _ . Por um momento Komori surgiu na sua cabeça lhe falando  _ 'De novo?' _ , logo ele afastou esses pensamentos. 

Enquanto a música chegava ao fim, Sakusa prendia mais sua atenção ao loiro, o seguindo com um olhar atento, sentindo ansiedade do que ele iria fazer a seguir.

Quando percebeu, ele ja estava na sua frente, o cumprimentando com um sorriso tímido. 

— Oi, Sakusa-kun. 

— Olá… — Ele lembrou que não tinha perguntado seu nome.

— Atsumu.

— Isso, Atsumu. — Ele corou. — Desculpa, por conta do estresse eu não pude perguntar seu nome.

— Tudo bem. — Ele riu fraco. — Se alguém se esbarrasse em mim com um café, eu também ficaria estressado.

— É… — Sakusa e Atsumu estavam em um silêncio estranho. Nenhum deles sabia o que falar.

— Pode vir. — Atsumu apontou para a mesa mais no fundo. — Eu vou pegar o seu café.

Enquanto ele se aconchegou, Atsumu ia em direção a bancada, ele mesmo tava preparando a bebida. Kiyoomi se deu conta que ele era um barista, talvez dono do lugar, mas isso não lhe importava, apenas que o outro realmente tinha um cheiro doce e uma aparência muito agradável para seus olhos.

Enquanto Atsumu andava em sua direção, ficava de um jeito meio nervoso. Isso não estava nos seus planos, não era pra ele estar se sentindo assim, ele acabou de ter o coração partido, qual é o sentido?  _ Amor à primeira vista?  _

— Sakusa-kun?

— Ah, sim, desculpa. Você pode me chamar apenas de Kiyoomi. — Ele disse sorrindo.

— Certo. — Atsumu riu fraco.  _ Até a risada é bonita.  _ — Aqui está seu café.

— Obrigado. — Ele tomou o primeiro gole. — Você é dono do lugar?

— Na verdade não, esse lugar é do meu amigo Suna. — Atsumu disse enquanto observava o lugar.

— Então você trabalha aqui?

— Também não. — Atsumu riu de novo.  _ Se ele rir mais uma vez vou ser obrigado a se apaixonar. _ — Eu gosto de cantar, tocar, as vezes entro lá dentro pra fazer meu próprio pedido, claro que é tudo contra a permissão de Suna.

— Contra? 

— Sim, contra. —  _ Não ri. Não ri. Não ri.  _ Ele riu.

— O que você faz da vida? — Seu café já estava chegando ao fim, provavelmente a conversa também chegaria.

— Podemos dizer que eu sou uma pessoa livre. Vivo de canto em canto, performando em diferentes lugares. Consigo me sustentar assim. E você, o que faz da vida? — Ele encarou Kiyoomi de volta.

— Sou escritor.

— O que você escreve?

— Sei que é vergonhoso, mas romance. — Corou. Não era vergonhoso de verdade, mas tinha medo do outro achar tosco.

— Não é. Eu gosto de romance. — Atsumu comentou. — Você já tem obras publicadas?

— Tenho alguns, mas no momento estou com bloqueio criativo. Quero escrever algo bonito.

— Ah, tenho certeza que você vai escrever algo tão bonito quanto você. 

Isso foi clichê. Kiyoomi gostava de clichês, ainda mais vindo de um homem bonito e que te faz ficar vermelho.

— Seu café já acabou? — Percebendo o outro envergonhado, Atsumu logo mudou de assunto.

— Sim…

— Você quer mais?

— Eu acho que eu deveria ir. — Ele olhou no pulso, onde estava seu relógio. — Já está meio tarde.

— Você quer que eu te acompanhe? — Atsumu ofereceu enquanto se levantava.

— Não precisa. — Por mais que ele quisesse dizer sim, talvez não era a hora ainda. — Eu acho que tem pessoas te esperando. — Ele disse enquanto apontava pras pessoas que entravam no café.

— Esqueci desse detalhe. — Ele riu envergonhado. — Se você não se importar, eu posso te mandar mensagens mais tarde? 

— Claro. — Kiyoomi sorriu. Talvez o namoro de Kita não tenha estragado sua noite totalmente. 

Enquanto Kiyoomi saía do café, ele conseguia ouvir a voz melódica de Atsumu. 

  
  
  


Na semana seguinte os dois se encontraram de novo, e depois de novo, de novo e de novo. Eles criaram o próprio costume e começaram a se encontrar toda quinta-feira, no mesmo café, com Atsumu sempre cantando músicas diretas a Kiyoomi. Puderam aprender um pouco mais sobre o outro, sempre arrancando sorrisos involuntários e mensagens mais tardes que duravam até três da manhã.

Kiyoomi desejava acordar ao lado de Atsumu, o encarar, encher seu rosto de beijinho, e fazer carinho nos seus cabelos, ele queria tudo isso, e Atsumu, também.

Era um dia especial, Kiyoomi estava nervoso, e tinha certeza que Atsumu tinha feito isso de propósito.

Depois de quinhentas mensagem do Miya o convencendo a ir comprar o casaco novo - já fazia um mês do ocorrido, ele não entendia o porquê - eles estavam indo fazer isso agora. O que o pegou de surpresa foi a última mensagem do outro dizendo que era um encontro.

Depois disso foram gritos abafados pelo travesseiro, mensagens enviadas à Komori, pulinhos, olhadas no guarda-roupa vendo se tinha uma roupa bonita. Mesmo com tudo isso ele saiu de casa, a cada minuto que ele arrumava seus cachinhos, a ansiedade crescia. Era uma felicidade inexplicável, mas ao mesmo tempo com medo. Esperava estar tão bonito quanto pronto para Atsumu.

Enquanto ele estava imerso em seus pensamentos, não reparou que tinha chegado no lugar para seu encontro. De longe Atsumu também chegava, com o coração transbordando de ansiedade, mas quando colocou os olhos em Kiyoomi, relaxou com a imagem. Ele estava lindo.

— Omi-kun? — Sakusa se assustou. — Desculpa. — Ele riu.

— Atsumu. — Sakusa sorriu.

— Vamos? Quero te comprar a coisa mais cara dessa loja.

— Não é pra tanto…

Eles se divertiram. Atsumu fazia questão de comprar o casaco mais caro, queria que o outro tivesse algo do melhor. Mesmo com tanta relutância, Kiyoomi aceitou o presente.

Depois disso foram direto passear pelo parque, onde as flores de cerejeira, mais conhecida como 'sakuras', estavam se desabrochando.

Conversavam sobre tudo, tentavam pegar pétalas que caiam com o vento, rendendo boas risadas vindo dos dois lados. Eles se encaravam com tanto amor que ninguém poderia entrar nessa bolha.

Era uma bolha de paixão, reciprocidade, felicidade, onde duas pessoas se amavam diante de flores tão bonitas. Quem visse de fora pensaria que era um casal de anos.

Enquanto Atsumu encarava o outro, tomou a coragem para segurar sua mão. Se não fosse pelo sol, passaria despercebido suas bochechas vermelhas. A mão de Kiyoomi era macia, e cheia de pintinhas. Ele queria contar todas elas, e falar coisas que fizesse o outro se derreter ainda mais.

Enquanto recebia o calor de Kiyoomi, o Miya tomou o último suspiro de coragem e pôs se a falar. 

— Eu li seus livros. 

— Leu? — Sakusa corou ainda mais. Desse jeito ele iria desmaiar de tanta vergonha.

— Sim. — Atsumu riu. — Em um dos seus livros, você usou uma palavra que me deixou curioso.

— Qual?

— Serendipity. — Atsumu o encarou. Eles continuavam andando de mãos dadas. — Eu fiquei tão curioso, que decidi pesquisar. — Continuou. — Descobri o significado dela, que é sorte por acaso, achar algo maravilhoso sem procurar por ele.

Eles andaram mais um pouquinho, até que pararam debaixo de uma das centenas de árvores, com as flores caindo enquanto o sol refletia em seus olhos.

— É uma palavra realmente bonita. — Ele riu. Kiyoomi prestava atenção em cada palavra. — Talvez se fosse pra definir nossa relação. Você. Eu falaria serendipity. Sabe por que? Porque você é o meu serendipity. Você é a minha felicidade sem acaso. Quem diria que o estranho em que eu bati sem querer se tornaria tudo isso. — Ele sorriu enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. — Faz um tempo que eu venho pensando nisso, e desde que eu li seu livro fiquei ainda mais ansioso por isso.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Eu realmente amo você, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Com todas as palavras, eu realmente amo você. Você é o meu serendipity, você me traz paz, você me traz tantas coisas boas, que é impossível não se apaixonar cada vez mais. 

— Atsu- 

— Calma, Omi. Eu tenho mais coisas a dizer. — Ele calou o outro com o dedo.

Atsumu o encarou mais uma vez, segurando sua mão um pouco mais forte.

— Eu quero poder segurar sua mão em público, postar fotos que fazem meus amigos sentirem inveja, contar suas pintinhas, fazer carinho no seu cabelo. Eu quero modelar seus cachos! — Ele gritou enquanto ria com o outro. — Eu quero te encarar de manhã, te fazer café da manhã, te elogiar todos os dias. Te fazer carinho. Dizer eu te amo. Te beijar. Eu realmente quero. E eu quero saber. — Ele respirou fundo pela última vez naquela tarde. — Você quer fazer tudo isso também, Sakusa Kiyoomi?

Sakusa imerso como estava, não reparou as lágrimas que desciam. Ele achou que esse dia nunca chegaria. O dia em que lágrimas de felicidade tomariam conta de seu rosto

Ele não queria responder  _ nesse momento _ , ao invés disso ele colou seus lábios. Sentindo o gosto salgado de lágrimas, mas também o macio que Atsumu passava, o café que eles compartilhavam toda quinta-feira, o amor que tanto almejavam. Ele passava suas mãos no rosto do outro enquanto alternava com o cabelo. Não queria acordar daquele sonho.

Eles continuaram ali, os dois em sua bolha de amor, enquanto as flores caiam sobre seus cabelos e o sol refletia. Quando se afastaram pela falta de ar, deixaram suas testas coladas.

— Eu também quero, Miya Atsumu. — Não perdendo tempo, ele voltou ao beijo enquanto dava inúmeros sorrisos no meio.

Parece que a primavera era a sua estação de sorte. E serendipity sua palavra favorita.

**Author's Note:**

> olá! obrigada por ler até aqui <3 espero ter transmitido as esmoções do Atsumu e do Kiyoomi
> 
> não esquece deixar kudos e se possível um comentário
> 
> #SakuAtsuFluffyWeek2021
> 
> meu tt é @4shiguro


End file.
